The invention relates to a valve train of a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine with a transmission element in the form of a rocker arm or pivot arm that can be actuated, on one hand, at least indirectly by a cam of a camshaft and is in active connection, on the other hand, under intermediate connection of a valve bridge, with gas-exchange valves, wherein the valve bridge has at least one hydraulic valve lash compensation element, also called “HVA” below.
Such a valve train according to the class is known from DE 10 2010 011 454 A1. The document describes two constructions, wherein one construction has a bridge that is provided on one end with a hydraulic valve lash compensation element. Because this HVA can perform lash compensation for only one gas-exchange valve, the transmission element has, on its end, an adjusting screw with spherical cap so that the gas-exchange valve provided with an HVA must be adjusted and readjusted using the adjusting screw. In the second construction, the HVA is arranged in the middle of the valve bridge, wherein the connection to the transmission element is realized, in turn, by an adjusting screw and a spherical cap. Here it is not clear how differences in the length and extensions of the gas-exchange valves are to be set, because the HVA is active for both gas-exchange valves and must have an appropriately large volume construction.